


Chaos and Order

by toxicPatronus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everthing i write ends up being excessively sweet and this is no exception, proposal, suga likes surprising daichi and daichi just goes with it at this point, yes it's a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicPatronus/pseuds/toxicPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders, sometimes, why he ended up falling in love with someone like Koushi. Someone whose life goal seemed to be to bring mischief into Daichi's life, in addition to creating small bits of chaos wherever he went. For all of his gentle smiles and unassuming appearance, Koushi was quite mischievous, and Daichi found himself shaking his head in wonder on more than one occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos and Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretlyDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyDiamond/gifts).



> Hello, this is my gift for SecretlyDiamond for the Winter HQHols Fic Exchange!! I really liked the proposal prompt for daisuga, so I decided to go with that one! I've never actually written daisuga before, so hopefully I did them justice. :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic, and have a wonderful holiday!!

For Daichi, life is all about control and order. He likes knowing when things will happen, where they will happen, and _how_ they will happen. He doesn't like nonsense and chaos, and would much prefer his life to be set out in stone before him.

He wonders, sometimes, why he ended up falling in love with someone like Koushi. Someone whose life goal seemed to be to bring mischief into Daichi's life, in addition to creating small bits of chaos wherever he went. For all of his gentle smiles and unassuming appearance, Koushi was quite mischievous, and Daichi found himself shaking his head in wonder on more than one occasion.

It was a typical Thursday morning in December, shortly after all of the hullabaloo of Christmas was over. They both had the day off for once, and Daichi had planned to use that day to catch up on some sleep that the two sorely needed. He was surprised, then, when he was awoken from his slumber earlier than he had planned by an absence of warmth beside him. Usually, he would always be the first one awake, and he had figured that Koushi would also want to take advantage of their day off. He blinked his eyes slowly, smacking his lips together as he peered around the room tiredly.

"Koushi?" he mumbled sleepily, slowly rising into a sitting position.

No answer came, but he hadn't really expected one to begin with. He continued to move lethargically, stretching his limbs and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When the world finally came into focus around him, he pulled the blankets aside and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, planting them firmly on the ground and yawning once more before finally standing up off of the bed.

Quietly, Daichi padded his way down to the kitchen, his mind set on finding his lover. He probably hadn't gone far, he figured, so finding him should be easy. As he got to the entryway of the kitchen, a gentle smile crossed his face, and he leaned against the wall as he looked fondly at the scene in front of him.

Koushi was standing at the stove, clad in pajama pants, fuzzy socks, one of Daichi's sweaters, and an apron. He was whistling to himself as he cooked, and Daichi would have bet anything that he had that soft smile of his covering his face. Daichi brought his arms up to cross over his chest, content to watch Koushi as he cooked.

As if sensing Daichi's presence, Koushi looked up a moment later, a fond smile warming his face as he took in Daichi's expression. He hummed at him and beckoned him over, a fire twinkling in his eyes.  
Daichi walked over to him without a second thought, standing behind him and wrapping his arms securely around him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Koushi teased as he rested his head against Daichi's shoulder. His eyes were still focused on the pan in front of him, and he continued to cook as he stood there in Daichi's embrace.

Daichi merely grinned in return. "Good morning Koushi. Sleep well?" he asked.

Koushi hummed in return. "As soundly as ever. Now go set the table, breakfast is almost done."

"Of course, right away." Daichi chuckled low in his throat and pressed a quick kiss to Koushi's head before letting go of his lover and walking over to the cabinets, grabbing the proper dishes and setting them on the table.

Once breakfast was finished and the dishes were all cleared, Koushi wandered off to take a shower, and Daichi decided to sprawl out on the couch, allowing his thoughts to wander aimlessly. Their cat, Honeybunch, jumped up on the couch and stood on his chest, nudging his chin with her face. He laughed as she meowed at him, and she continued bumping their heads together for a while. 

When Koushi finally emerged from the shower, he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend nodding off on the couch with their cat curled up on his chest. Daichi had his hand resting protectively on the small lump of fur, and she was purring contentedly. His heart overflowed with affection, and he walked over to plant a kiss on Daichi's head.

"Daichi. C'mon, get up." Koushi whispered, and Daichi stirred awake once more.

"Mmrph?" he mumbled out, and Koushi giggled at him, running his fingers through his hair.

"Go get ready so we can go out today. Honeybunch will be fine without you for a while, I promise." He smiled sweetly, and Daichi couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright, I'm getting up. Keep her occupied while I shower, all right? I'll be ready soon." Daichi carefully lifted Honeybunch off of himself and sat up on the couch, placing her down again next to him. He then stood up and strode off towards the shower, getting ready as quickly as he could.

When he was finally ready, he joined Koushi out in the living room once more, and he stood up to join him. The two made their way outside into the cold Tokyo air, linking arms together as they strolled along the sidewalk. The streets were busy with preparation for the New Year's festivities, and they marveled at all of the colors and smells that surrounded them on their walk.

For lunch, they stopped by a quiet local ramen shop, enjoying the peace and tranquility that came with the atmosphere. They took their time with their meal, chatting about anything that came to their minds in between bites.

Koushi seemed to be buzzing with a nervous energy, frequently patting his pockets with his mind elsewhere at times. Daichi furrowed his brow in concern.

"Is something wrong, Koushi?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Koushi smiled and shook his head, focusing once more on the man across from him. "No, everything's fine. Don't worry about it, Daichi." he assured him.

Daichi scrutinized him a little bit harder, but upon finding nothing, he simply smiled and reached for Koushi's hand under the table. "Alright, Koushi. As long as everything's alright."

Koushi smiled back at him, and they held hands under the table, staring into each other’s eyes warmly.

With lunch over, they were back to wandering along the streets, alternating between window-shopping and occasionally drifting in and out of those shops. They bought a few knick-knacks, some toys for Honeybunch, a few candles and a salt-and-pepper shaker set. Daichi grinned to himself about the domesticity of it, and found himself glad that he could share this kind of life with Koushi.

As Daichi’s mind continues to wander, Koushi taps distractedly at his phone, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. Finally snapping out of his own revelry and noticing his boyfriend’s distraction, he tilts his head in question towards him.

“Is something wrong, Koushi?” he asks.

Koushi shakes his head and pockets his phone, a gentle smile on his face. “Quite the opposite. C’mon, let’s head to our last stop for the day.”

Daichi returns the smile and nods his head, squeezing Koushi’s hand lightly. “Lead the way.”

After strolling along the streets for another 15 minutes, the pair found themselves approaching a banquet hall. The sun is setting behind the building, shrouding it with a warm orange glow around the edges. Koushi smiles at the sight and tugs Daichi’s hand, urging him on towards the building. Daichi furrows his brow, confused, but follows along anyways.

Upon entering the building, Koushi moves straight to the closed double doors with no hesitation, and Daichi easily keeps up. They stop briefly in front of the doors, and Koushi turns to grin at Daichi before turning back towards the doors and pushing them open.

As soon as the door is pushed open, a cacophony of noise and color surrounds Daichi, and he stands there completely dumbstruck. In the room is a crowd of all of his friends—his whole high school volleyball team, a few members from some of the rival teams, and some Uni friends as well—and they’re all smiling and their mouths are moving and Daichi can’t help the giant grin from spreading over his face when he realizes that they’re all shouting “Happy Birthday!” at him. There are tables all around the room filled with food and gifts and Daichi can barely take the surprise, so he turns to look to Koushi for help—

Yet mysteriously, Koushi has suddenly disappeared from his line of sight. Daichi frowns in confusion because he hadn’t seen Koushi leave, and then his gaze travels downwards and his jaw drops as he sees his boyfriend of several years on one knee in front of him, one hand conspicuously hidden behind his back.

Daichi shifts cautiously on his feet and subtly pinches his arm, checking to make sure that this isn’t a dream. At the sharp bit of pain on his wrist and Koushi’s delicate laughter, Daichi knows that this is real, and he fights to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes. Koushi reveals his hand holding onto the ring box, and he opens it carefully, revealing a simple golden band.

“Happy Birthday, Daichi. Will you marry me?” Koushi asks, and Daichi can’t help but chuckle that of all things, the proposal itself is what his boyfriend decides to keep simple.

“Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.” He nods, and Koushi slips the ring onto his finger before standing up and meeting Daichi’s lips in a passionate kiss to the shouts and hollers of their friends behind them.


End file.
